Under Attack
by GuardianD
Summary: When Rose, Dimitri, Christian and Lissa go to the House of Night to show the other vampires what they were like, what happens when the school is captured by strigoi and its up to Rose and Dimitri to get it back! I DO NOT OWN EITHER STORY! ONE SHOT!


**Ok, so this takes place before Blood promise and Dimitri isn't a strigoi. In the house of night, Kalona isn't…freed yet.**

* * *

**Rose POV**

"Ha!" I said straddling Dimitri's waist and pinning down his arms on either side of him.

"Once again you beat me Rose." Dimitri said.

"Oh no, I'm falling for that one again Comrade." I said. He had done this once before, tricking me.

We were in the gym practicing, I made sure no one was around, and bent down to place my lips on his. He moaned under me. I giggled, and sprung up off of him.

He was on his feet in a second. He gave me a smile and I held out two fingers, "Bring it on Comrade." I said smiling.

He lunged at me, I ducked under his arm and kicked out my leg to trip him. He jumped so I missed, then put me in a head lock.

He bent down so he was at my ear, "Who is beating who now Roza?" he said seductively. I grinned.

"Not you." and grabbed his arm throwing him over me. He landed with a thud and I was once again on top of him, pointing the stake I had grabbed, at his heart.

I bent down next to his ear. "Dead." I said and kissed his neck.

He muttered something in Russian and I chuckled and stood up offering him my hand. I new he didn't need help getting up, but it was an excuse for us to hold hands, so what the hell?

"The students gotta out match the teacher eventually Comrade." I smiled and kissed him. Then I started walking away towards my bag.

I should have seen it coming, but being Dimitri, he kicked my legs out from under me so fast, then caught me bridal style.

"But, I exceed in surprise my dear Roza." Dimitri said nuzzling in between my neck.

Just as the door opened to the gym, Dimitri pinned me to the floor, making it look like we were fighting.

We both looked up, pretending to just notice who ever had just walked in.

It was some guardian I had seen around campus, but not really known. "Guardian Belikov, you have a phone call." the man said.

Dimitri nodded and took the phone from the Guardian.

Dimitri talked to who ever it was for a while then hung up. He looked at me and grinned. "You up for a week of no school?" Dimitri said.

I laughed, "You didn't have to ask! But why?" I asked, he grinned, "I'll explain on the plane, I'll go make arrangements while you get Lissa and Christian."

-------------------

"Ok Comrade, were on the plane and I'm impatient." I said. He chuckled. "Your always impatient Rose." Christian said.

"Ok, so first, were going to the house of night school for vampires, they are a different breed of vampires, less common than Moroi, but their out there." Dimitri said. He explained their elements and all that.

"The head Mistress Neferet wanted her students to learn a little bit more about us, so she asked me to bring a few of you. You and Lissa, two Moroi, have good powers we can show. Rose and I, two totally-" "Badass?" I cut in. Dimitri smiled and nodded. "Two badass Dhampirs are also good examples." he said.

So for the rest of the plane ride we talked about the others abilities and cough my behavior cough.

------------------

Two hours later we got off the plane and were greeted by a woman, a girl my age and 3 guys who were their protectors.

"Hello everyone, I'm Neferet, and this is Zoey, our high priestess in training." she said.

Dimitri nodded to both of them then introduces us, "This is Lissa and Christian, the two Moroi." he said. They exchanged brief hello's. "This is Rose, and I'm Dimitri, were the Dhampirs, the guardians."

"I've herd of you!" one of the protectors said. "Aren't you that badass who took down countless monsters?" the guys said. I sucked in a breath. Geez, was I like a celebrity.

I nodded, "Yea…that's me." I said. The guy chuckled, "We'll have to fight sometime." he said winking. I felt Dimitri tense. Is someone jealous?

"Alright, well lets get back then." Neferet said.

-------------------

"Hi, I'm Zoey." she said sticking out her hand. I nodded and shook her hand. "Nice tattoos." I said. She shrugged. Her and Lissa started chatting on the car ride home, I guess they were going to be good buddies.

I sat next to Dimitri in the van. I put my hand on his knee and squeezed. He looked at it in shock. I smiled.

"Was someone jealous back there?" I whispered. He looked out the window. Oh my god he was!

I rubbed his thy a little, "I think that's hot." I said and kissed his chin. He turned and smiled at me.

The car ride wasn't that long, and soon we were pulling up to massive gates, oh great, a new prison.

We entered then stopped. I jumped out of the car and stretched, I felt Dimitri brush by me, his hand lingering on my thy…on purpose. They had all told me to behave, but his chance was waaaay too good to pass.

"Hey!" I stood up everyone turned and looked at me, even Dimitri. I narrowed my eyes. He shook his head in warning but I smiled, "You did not just do that." I said.

"Oh good god." I herd Christian say. "Rose please don't!" Lissa said. I ignored them.

"You did not." I said to Dimitri again. He rolled his eyes and I smiled, "You'll have to pay." I said. He sighed, "Rose later ok? We can do that in training." he said.

I brightened, "Training!" I said. He chuckled, "Yes Rose, they wanted to observe." I smiled. "Good, then we'll settle this in training." I said.

Everyone was still kind of confused, but whatever. "Rose and Lissa are staying in one of the guest rooms, and Dimitri and Christian in the other. Zoey can you please show them?" The weird Neferet lady said.

Zoey nodded. I grabbed my stuff and Dimitri came up in step next to me was we were walking.

He chuckled, "I love you Rose." he said. I smiled. "I try Comrade, and I love you too." I said.

------------------

Once we were in our rooms I set my stuff down and jumped on the bed. "This is great!" I said. The rooms were very nice and the bed was comfy. "I'm glad you like it." Zoey said.

"Oh and in an hour were having an assembly, I will come and get you guys, I think your going to demonstrate what you can do so, be prepared." she said closing our door.

I looked at Lissa and we both squealed. This was awesome!

We herd a knock and a frantic sounding Dimitri. "Lissa?! Rose?! Is everything ok?!" he pounded again.

I chuckled and swung open the door pulling Dimitri in side. Lissa rushed out and I slammed the door again. I pushed Dimitri against the door and pushed my lips to his.

He smiled against them but after 2 minutes he pulled away. "We shouldn't be making out, were on duty." he reminded me and winked. I sighed.

We opened the door of Dimitri's room to see Lissa and Christian doing the same.

"That's not fair!" I said pouting. Lissa pulled away and blushed. Dimitri chuckled and pulled me to him. "So what shall we do for an hour you guys?" I asked.

* * *

Zoey would be back soon so I excused myself from our game of truth or dare…only I had to watch…they wouldn't let me play. I went to go get dressed, I wasn't fighting in jeans.

Right as I was about to open back our door someone knocked. "Their ready for you." Zoey said I nodded and knocked on the guys door.

"Hey Dimitri! Ready to get your ass whooped by a girl in front of an entire student body?" I called. Dimitri opened the door looking similar to me in work out clothes.

He chuckled, "Rose, Rose, Rose, we will see." he said flashing a grin. I rolled my eyes.

We followed Zoey into this Temple thing, and we walked so everyone's backs were facing us. Neferet was talking.

"Oh, and here they are!" she said. Everyone turned too look at us.

"Would you like to introduce your selves?" Neferet asked. Dimitri nodded, "I'm guardian Dimitri Belikova, I am a Dhampir, or a guardian." he said. I looked at some of the girls, they looked at him dreamily. I almost growled.

"I'm Rose Hathaway," I said pausing, there were a few gasps in the crowed, some one whistled, I shot daggers out. "I am also a Dhampir." I said.

"I'm Princess Lissa Dragomir, I'm Moroi and I specialize in spirit." she said.

"I am Christian Ozera, a Moroi and I specialize in fire." he said.

Neferet nodded, "Now students I have explained everything to you already, and now our guests are going to demonstrate." she said.

Zoey lead us outside and the students followed us. There was a flat space, "The Moroi will demonstrate first." Neferet said.

Christian went out into the little clearing and demonstrated the fire thing. Then Lissa went out and Brought some wilting flowers back to life.

"Are there any questions for these two?" Neferet asked. A guy asked Christian something about fire, then some other guy asked Lissa if she could bring people back to life. Christian, her and Dimitri glanced at me. I nodded.

"Actually, when we were younger Rose and I were in a car accident." Lissa said motioning to me. She cleared her throat. "Rose died." she said. Everyone looked at me and gasped.

I rolled my eyes. "And I brought her back. It's called being shadow kissed." she said.

After a few more questions Lissa and Christian sat down. I looked at Dimitri as Neferet said we were next.

"You ready Comrade?" I asked. "I wouldn't want you to embarrass yourself." I said. He smiled. "Don't be so sure Roza." he said. I smirked. We walked out onto the floor.

"Well our job as guardians is to protect the Moroi, so were in humanly strong, and fast." I said.

Dimitri nodded, "We train hard to learn to fight, which is the most important skill to have." he said. "Neferet told you about strigoi right?" Dimitri asked. Neferet nodded.

"Well we get special marks every time we kill one. They are dangerously fast and strong. I have 7 marks and a star, which means a great battle. Rose here has shocked us all and has killed two and about 20 or so in battle, and she hasn't graduated, so don't mess with her." Dimitri said smiling.

I smiled and stepped up, "I can be mean when I want to be." Christian snorted. I shot him a look and then turned towards Dimitri.

"You sure you want to do this Comrade?" I asked. We were now starting to circle each other. He smirked.

"Don't hurt him too bad Rose!" Lissa shouted. I laughed, " I'll try not to." I said. Dimitri shook his head and smiled, "You wont be able to." and then I he lunged at me and I forgot everyone was there watching us.

Dimitri swung a punch at me which I deflected by grabbing his hand mid air and tossing it to the side, which made him swing. He used this to try and kick my feet from under me. I leaped back and he spun to face me, we kicked and punched back and forth, not really giving any blows to each other.

"This is fun Comrade." I said. He smiled, and tried to kick me again but I punched him square in the jaw, then in the gut, he staggered back and I kicked his feet from under him and he fell on his back. He kicked at me, successfully kicking me in the ribs, it hurt a little, but I smiled.

Game over. I lept on his back as he was getting up, pulling his arm behind him and pinning it against his back, I pinned him to the matt, straddling his back.

We were both breathing hard, "Gottcha." I said. Everyone started clapping, but Dimitri wouldn't have it. His foot came from behind and tried to kick me, I moved out of the way trying to avoid the blow, but it gave him room to roll out from under me and spring to his feet.

He lept at me, but I rolled and sprang up, hitting him in the gut twice before he grabbed my hand mid air. Twisting my arm. I kneed him but he blocked it, good thing to, cause I wouldn't want to do that to my Dimitri, but it was a distraction enough to gain my hand back.

"Rose, Dimitri." I herd Lissa say. Dimitri looked at me again, we had been fighting for 15 minutes straight.

I turned around to see the kids looking at us with wide eyes. Oh damn, I turned around- I remembered what Dimitri said about him being sneaky, and I felt his foot knocking my feet out from under me. I caught myself in my hands and using my strength, I tried something I had always wanted to do.

I sprung up over Dimitri's head and landed on his shoulders, locking my legs around his neck, not enough to actually kill him, but enough to make him un comfortable.

"I didn't teach you this." he said trying to pry my legs from his neck. "When you play dirty, I play dirtier." I said referring to him sneaking up on me.

Then with my legs still wrapped around his neck I shifted my weight so he would fall back, grabbing his arms, we fell to the ground, not really hard, but I held him down with my legs and by twisting his arms.

I then pulled out my stake, I herd gasps. I brought it down like I was going to kill him, and herd screams, and then I stopped, not even piercing the skin.

"Dead." I said. I un wrapped my legs from his body, and stood up, helping him to his feet. "Who said we could use stakes?" he asked me. I smiled, "I follow no rules." I told him. He chuckled, "I think we ALL know that Rose." he said.

I looked back to the kids; they were all staring at me, and my dangerous silver weapon.

"I forgot to mention, the only way to kill a strigoi is by decapitating it, or stabbing it threw the heart with a stake." I said holding mine up.

Everyone's mouths were still a gape, I looked over at Christian and Lissa, who were also stunned. I leaned over to Dimitri. "What? Did I say something?" I asked. He shook his head. "Rose, to us that was moving slow, to them, we are super human, incredibly fast. Remember? We run 12 miles in like 5 minutes or less?" he said.

"Oh, right." I said. The worriers started clapping. Then everyone else joined in. I rolled my eyes then looked at Dimitri, "Looks like you'll have to make that up won't you?" I asked. He chuckled. "Rose, I think your getting better than me." he said.

I was kind of shocked, this guy was, well he was a god. Holy shit.

"That was amazing!" Neferet said. Everyone agreed apparently. "Any questions for them?" Neferet asked. A dozen hands went up. Ahh shit.

"How long did it take you to mast those moves?" a boy asked us. "Well, I'm 24 with experience, Rose is…very advanced, she missed two years of her training, and as you can see she's very good." Dimitri said.

"Actually, their the two most advanced guardians at the school." Lissa said. I looked at her and smiled.

Another girl started to speak, "Does being Shadow kissed make you stronger Rose?" she asked. I shrugged, "I don't really know cause I've had nothing to compare it too, but I don't think it really affects my fighting at all." I said.

2 more kids asked questions, then another guy had a question. "Hey Rose, do you have a boy friend? Cause I would be more than happy to be yours." the one guys said. I looked at him, he was cute, no doubt a player.

"This is not the time!" Neferet scolded him. I smirked, "Actually yes, I do have a boyfriend, a totally hot, kick ass, guardian boyfriend." I said smirking. I didn't have to look at Dimitri's face to see that his eyes were wide and he was trying to hide a smile.

"Alright, well its time for supper so everyone can head to the dining hall now." Neferet said. All the kids started getting up off the ground and making their way to a big building, some lingered to ask us questions. I was talking to Lissa when I felt someone come up behind me and squeeze my behind. And it certainly was not Dimitri.

I spun around and pinned my assaulter to the ground. "Whoa!" the kid said it was the obnoxious boy. "I like em' feisty." he said. I brought my hand back to punch, no doubt break, his nose when Dimitri caught my hand. I looked at him. He didn't look any happier than I was.

I got up and grabbed the kids shirt collar. "If you ever touch me again I will hurt you, and don't think I wont." I said. His eyes widened and I let him down, realizing I was holding him in the air.

He ran off to go find his friends. "God I would have killed him if you hadn't come along." I said to Dimitri. He sighed. "That's the problem a beautiful woman, **my **beautiful woman, such as yourself is hard to resist, especially when she's straddling you." he said winking.

I laughed and punched him in the shoulder, "Come on Comrade, I'm starved." I said holding his hand.

We followed Neferet and Lissa and Christian soon came to walk next to us. "That was amazing you guys!" Christian said. "Yea, I have never seen any guardians move so fast in my life!" Lissa said. "Hey, if you two become our guardians, we'll be like the best protected ever." Lissa said.

I chuckled, so did Dimitri. My stomach growled as we walked into the dining hall. Zoey came up to us. "You can all come sit with my friends and I, they would love to meet you." Zoey said.

We got in line to get food, Christian and Lissa just went over to table. We were getting humans for them later.

Everyone gave Dimitri and I a wide berth it made me laugh. "And why is my Roza laughing now?" Dimitri said. I smiled, "Their afraid of us." I said nodding to all the people, they were all still glancing at me and him.

He chuckled, "I'm a little afraid of you too." I smiled, "You should be." and I brushed my hand on his arm on purpose while reaching for a roll, or two.

We sat down at the table and Lissa looked at me. "Rose, I know you eat a ton, but really? And you too Dimitri! You guys cant possibly eat that much!" she said. I laughed, "I can eat all of this and have room for seconds." I said. Dimitri laughed, "This is all true, after we work out we usually raid the kitchen." he said.

Then I looked at the kids around us. Dimitri was to my left, then to my right was Lissa and then Christian and Zoey. Across from Dimitri was two girls, then 2 a guys, both cute but definitely gay, then a blond girl.

The tow girls closest to Dimitri introduced them selves as Shaunee and Erin, fire and water. Then Damien and his boyfriend Jack, Damien was air, then the blond was Aphrodite, she was kind of snobby and she was earth, I think we would get along.

"I'm Rose." I said. "I'm Dimitri." Dimitri said, then Lissa and Christian introduced them selves.

"That was amazing!" Shaunee said. Erin nodded. So did Jack and Damien. "So Dimitri, do you have a significant other?" Erin asked. I tensed, Dimitri squeezed my hand in his which was resting on my knee.

"Actually I have a totally hot, kick ass, guardian girlfriend." he said. I smiled as he squeezed my hand and started rubbing circles with his thumb.

"Ohhh." Damien said glancing between Dimitri and I. "So how did you meet?" Damien asked putting his chin on his hand.

"Oh me and Comrade go way back. He was sent to retrieve Lissa and I after our…vacation." I said. Dimitri smiled, "I was lucky she hadn't brushed up on her training too much or she would have taken me down, you should have seen how mad she was. She called me a Russian jailer." he said.

I forgot about that! I started laughing really hard, milk almost came out of my nose. Dimitri rubbed my back.

"Oh Neferet wanted me to ask you two if you would like to teach a class?" Zoey asked. I looked at Dimitri, I could help, but I had low patience, he new that very well.

"We can, I would probably have to play main teacher though, Rose would probably pull her hair out." he smiled and I squeezed his knee, he coughed. I smiled, hehe.

"Yea, as long as I get to hit someone." I joked. Their eyes widened. "Oh come on it was a joke," I said.

They un tensed a bit. The bell rang, "Well we have to get back to class, so well see you later." they walked away leaving the 4 of us.

"Hey guys, I was thinking, for a more efficient security system do u want to just sleep in one room?" I asked. Lissa smiled at me, she saw right threw.

"You just want to sleep with Dimitri." she said. I looked at Dimitri and winked, he smiled, "Ok, so you don't want to sleep with Christian?" I asked. She smiled, "Ok fine, buts its only for better efficiency if anyone asks."

I laughed, "But we have to promise sleeping WILL be the only thing going on, is that understood?" I gave Lissa and Christian a stern look, trying to be serious. "Don't look at me like that Rose! Like you could keep your paws of Dimitri!" How had she seen that?!

"I was just making sure he was ok, that's all…" I said with a smile.

Just then someone tapped me on the shoulder, I whipped around, going into guardian mode, ready to take down someone with a single hit.

There stood Neferet. "Oh my!" I startled her. "Sorry." I said. "That's quite alright dear. Umm, I'm guessing Zoey told you about teaching the gym class, unless you don't want to, it would only be the seniors." she said.

I nodded, "Yea, we can do that." I said. She smiled and nodded. "I'll bring you to the gym, one of the 2 senior classes is in the gym now."

Lissa, Christian, Dimitri and I followed Neferet to the gym. Once we walked in the game of doge ball stopped. A ball was in mid air heading straight for a little girls face, and she wasn't paying attention. I jumped out and caught the ball, she jumped a little and stumbled but I steadied her and she mumbled out a thank you I nodded and went to stand next to everyone else.

"This is Dimitri, Rose, Lissa and Christian, the Guardians and Moroi, Dimitri and Rose have offered to teach some self defense classes." I smiled. Everyone eyed me, they looked scared. "But no ware near the level there at, and they wont hurt you either." Neferet assured them.

They didn't look very assured, but hey whatever.

* * *

"Ok, so basic self defense isn't about learning how to battle it out with an attacker like Rose and I demonstrated this morning." he glanced at me and smiled. "Its about demobilizing, and getting away." he said. "Has anyone ever had any experience?" he asked. No one raised their hand.

It brought back all those times I complained about running with Dimitri, then I grew to like it, and felt it was indeed helpful.

"So before we start, lets take a mile run." he said. I did a double take, one mile?! What?! That's it?!

I herd multiple groans. I could run 12 miles before I got really tired, and in less than 5 minutes I might add.

All the kids filed outside, I fell instep with Dimitri. He looked at me and smiled. "I New that's exactly what you would do." he smiled. "Hmmm might have to show off a little." I said. I started running. "Rose!" Dimitri groaned.

I smiled and jogged up in front of the kids. "Alright!" I yelled. They all shut up instantly. Well that worked. "Your running a mile, it's not that long, so follow me." I said.

I started jogging and some other kid ran up next to me. He held out a hand, "Hi, I'm Erik, I'm with Zoey." he said. I shook his hand, "Rose." we kept running, we weren't even a quarter of a mile yet and some people were panting.

"I have to go, but it was an honor to meet you." he said and fell back to his friends. Dimitri jogged up to me. "Do you think you could slow down a little drill sergeant Rose?" Dimitri teased. I grinned. "Yea, I guess." we slowed a considerable amount and I saw many faces brighten.

I herd someone approaching, Dimitri looked back and sighed, "Guess who." he said. Oh goodie.

The same kid who had confronted me at the demonstration jogged up next to me, easily keeping my pace. For now. "Hey Rose, I'm still waiting on the date." he said.

I got an idea, "I'll make you a deal kid." I said. He grinned, "Your on babe." I cringed, "Never call me babe again, but here's the deal, do you like running?" he nodded, "I'm a great runner." I laughed. he gave me a confused look. "When everyone finishes, we have a 3 mile race, you win I will go on a date with you, I win and you cant talk or bother me, ever, again." I said.

He stuck out his hand, "Deal." I shook it, everyone was done now and resting on the grass. I looked at Dimitri who was smirking. "On your mark Comrade." I said winking.

"On your mark, get set, GO!" Dimitri. I took off running faster, and faster, I passed the one mile mark soon, lapped the kid, second mile, lapped him again, then the third mile, he was only at the ¾ mark and he was on the first one.

"I'd keep going, but I wouldn't want you to feel bad!" I said. I looked at Dimitri, he smiled and took my hand.

Everyone looked at us, staring at me open mouthed.

"So who will win if you two race?" a girl asked. Dimitri chuckled, "Me of course." I said.

"Yea right Rose!" Dimitri said, "You may have one some fights, but I am the runner here." Dimitri claimed. I smiled, "prove it Comrade. One mile, right now." I said

He shook my hand, "Your on." "So what do I get when I win?" I asked him, he smirked, "Name it." he said. I thought, "When we get back, I want a romantic date, just you and I." I said. He smiled, "If I win, when we get back I get to do whatever I want, with you, in the cabin." he said smiling.

I sucked in a breath, "I guess it's a win-win then." I said. He smiled and winked. I shivered thinking about the cabin, maybe I should lose on purpose.

"Lissa!" I said. Dimitri and I took our places.

"Ready, Set, GO!" Lissa shouted out. We took off. I ran harder than I ever had in my life. Dimitri must have too, he really wanted that cabin…so did I.

I herd shouting and gasps as we neared the starting line. I was a hair ahead, but Dimitri was right there. We both passed the finish line. Damn it was a tie.

We looked at Lissa and Christian. "Well?" I said. Lissa and Christian exchanged glances, "Well since that only took you two about oh 30 seconds, it was hard to tell, but we all agree it was a tie."

I groaned. Dimitri came up next to me, resting his hand on the small of my back, almost on my behind. "I really wanted that cabin." he said. I smiled, "Well, maybe we can combine the two." I said. He smiled.

"Alright, we have 45 minutes to do some self defense." I said. They all filed inside and took a seat around a mat.

"Alright, so we've worked on the running part, now it's the demobilizing part." Dimitri said.

We were both standing on the mat now, Dimitri turned to me, "Do you remember your first gym class Rose?" Dimitri asked me.

I smiled and nodded, "Yea, Abby Trenton kicked me, so I got mad and broke her arm." I smiled. Little me was a badass.

I herd someone gasp. "But I'm trained now, I wouldn't do that to any of you." I said quickly.

Dimitri smiled and rolled his eyes, he new I did it on purpose.

"Ok so were going to show you what do to if someone attacks you from behind or in front." Dimitri said.

"Alright Rose, please don't break my nose, I'll come up behind you and grab you-" "Mmm, I like were this is going." I said. He chuckled. "I want you to step on my foot, then elbow me, keep in mind I really don't want to visit the infirmary." he said.

I smirked then took my positing on the mat. He came up and put his arms around me I, carefully, stepped on his foot, then softly elbowed him in the gut. He totally let go and I ran to the corner.

----------------

"Alright, that's good we'll pick up tomorrow." Dimitri said. They all filed out, "You don't have another class for a period which is about an hour, so what are we going to do?" Lissa said.

"Well, since we can leave you guys, and we don't want to have you wake up early to come and practice, were just going to have practice now." Dimitri said.

Lissa nodded, her and Christian started talking.

Dimitri turned to me, "So what are we going to do about this…tie?" he asked. I smiled, "Well, I was thinking you made us a romantic dinner in the cabin, then after words…we can hold up your end of the bargain." I said winking.

"I like that idea." he said snaking his arms around my waist. He bent down and kissed me, really kissed me. Mmm, I loooooove Dimitri.

"Excuse me! Miss 'I have to train'" Lissa said smirking, "Are you going to practice kissing so we can go back up to the room?" she asked.

"Were just warming up." I said. She chuckled. Dimitri kissed me again, I wrapped my hands around him.

Surprise.

I whipped around so I had my arms in between his arms and my hands on his head. I kicked the back of his knees so he dropped down.

"And you don't think I have the element of surprise." I said. "That was not fair my Roza." he said. I chuckled, "Why not Comrade?" I asked.

"Well I would be hoping you wouldn't be making out with your enemies." Dimitri said. I chuckled and we continued to fight.

The next class would be coming soon, but Dimitri and I were in our own world, flashing smiles and taking each other down.

"Um, Rose?" I heard Lissa say, I turned and looked at the bleachers. There were tons of kids there.

I stopped and put my hands on my hips. "There's no way all of you are in this class." I said. A bunch of people left, that's better.

Dimitri started talking again, "So has anyone ever had any experience?" he asked a guy stood up, he was good looking and had a big build.

"Yea, I do many martial arts and have take 10 years of classes." he said. Oh this, this I HAD to see. Him against my badass Dimitri, hahaha!

"So your going to fight Dimitri?" I asked him. He smiled and shook his head, "I'm going to fight you." he said.

I laughed, "Oh, you were serious?" he glared. "You too chicken?" I laughed again. This was really, really funny!

"Sure I'll fight you." I said. He grinned and started towards the mat. "Wait!" Lissa said.

"What?" the kid asked. "Do you have health insurance?" Lissa said. What a riot! This was great!

"So whats your name master of the arts?" I asked. "Allen." he replied.

"Ok, so Allen we doing who pins who first?" he nodded, "We'll see how it goes." he said.

I shrugged Dimitri caught my arm. "Please don't hurt him too badly Roza." he smiled. I laughed.

"Bring it on Allen." I said and he charged me. I took one step out of the way, they were much slower than me.

He turned looking furious I just put on my guardian face on, and moved again when he charged me. This is how it went for 2 minutes.

I yawned and decided to approach him. He went by me again, and I grabbed the collar of his shirt and spun him around. He went to punch me in the face, but I ducked, spun, hit him in the gut, kicked his back and he was down.

"Maybe we need a little more practice." I said and turned to walk towards Dimitri. Suddenly I felt queasy.

"Dimitri!" I yelled. His eyes went wide and he sprung out to put him self in front of Lissa and Christian.

"Get down everyone! Were is he Rose?!" he asked. I scanned the gym, I took a step towards the door, the feeling grew much stronger.

The door flew open and in came 3 strigoi. "Oh come on!" I yelled. The one in the front saw me and smiled, "Rose, you're a very hard person to find." he said.

I smirked, "And you're a pain in the ass." I said. My eyes flickered to Dimitri, he was in a protective stance.

"Christian if any of them attempt to go for the door you burn him!" I yelled.

"Rose, just come with us and we wont kill your friends." the lead one said.

I pretended to think about it, "Over my dead body." I said. "So be it." he said. I grabbed the stake from my coat pocket and ripped the coat off. Not I was in sweat pants and a black tank top.

He came running at me. I punched him into the gut, it barely fazed him. He grabbed my arm and slammed me into his friend who grabbed my shoulders. He came over to me but I kicked him square in the jaw and he staggered back. I kicked the one who was holding me in the bad place, and jumped on top of the one who was supposedly leader and drove the steak threw his heart.

"Rose!" I herd Dimitri shout. I pulled the steak out and elbowed the strigoi who was coming at me from behind, in one swift movement.

I had broken his nose and so I round house kicked him and pinned him to the floor, he was a pretty weak fighter so I stabbed him threw the chest too.

I looked over just in time to see Dimitri pull his stake out of the other body, their were 3 of them, and I was hoping that they were the only ones.

I remembered the kids and looked over, they were staring at my bloodied stake. "Dimitri, help me get these outside, Christian were gonna need you. Everyone stay here, if there's any trouble yell, I'll only be a second.

I took a body and Dimitri took a body. Then I went back for the next one. I felt nausea.

Oh shit! "Dimitri!" I screamed. In came Lissa and Christian followed by Dimitri, 2 more strigoi came in threw the gym doors and a girl screamed.

"Oh, lunch." on of the said. I pulled out my stake, "You touch them and you die, let me rephrase actually, you die anyways."

The female strigoi laughed, "Something funny bitch?" I asked. She nodded, "You think you can take us?" she laughed harder.

I smiled, "Well we took your 3 little friends and I think its time you joined their burning pile!" I said and charged her. Dimitri took the other one.

We fought side by side, these ones were more skilled, but we were more awesome. The female kicked me and I flew a few feet so I was close to the one Dimitri was stalking. I turned and plunged the stake threw his back and into his heart.

Then I spun around and kicked the female in the face, she went to grab one of the vampires. "Don't." I warned she smirked and reached. I threw the stake and it landed in her arm. She screeched and I charged toward her, I pulled her arm behind her and pulled the stake out then plunged the stake threw her back into her heart.

She dropped in front of me and I pulled the stake from her. I looked at Dimitri, someone new we were here, and it wasn't good…at all.

--------------

The strigoi had gotten 3 of the protectors, and shaken up most of the student body. Everyone was now back in the gym.

"Quiet everyone!" Neferet silenced the crowd. Dimitri cleared his throat.

"As some of you have seen, these strigoi aren't afraid of anything and rely on their speed and strength. Since recent events we have decided to educate you more on these creatures." Dimitri said.

I was standing off to the side listening to Dimitri when someone tapped my shoulder. I turned to look, it was another one of their protectors.

"I have a message from St. Vladimir's to Guardian Belikov and yourself." the man said handing me a paper.

I unfolded it, and almost fainted, my eyes bugged out of my head and I sucked in a breath.

"Dimitri." I said. He stopped mid sentence and looked at me. "What is it Rose?"

I swallowed, "St. Vladimir's was captured by strigoi, their all being held." I said. His eyes widened and Lissa screamed, "WHAT?!"

Instead of shock rage started to fill me, I crumpled the paper. "Neferet, how would you feel about helping us out?" Dimitri said.

Neferet nodded, "Zoey can definitely help you, so can the Son's of Darius."

"Good, we leave in the morning." Dimitri said.

"We want to fight!" yelled a boy and his two friends standing up. I was getting sick of these kids.

"Oh, you want to fight? If you fight you WILL die!" I said.

"We can help too!" another group stood up. I groaned, were not taking all these dumb un suspecting kids.

I jumped off of the stage, and grabbed one of the kids, pinned him, tripped another, kneed someone else and then elbowed the last one, all in 3 seconds.

"You cant even stand, you will die, and your not going." I said standing up and letting the kids go. They jumped up and scowled at me.

"And don't pull that 'I wasn't ready' shit. Strigoi don't wait." I said.

"Alright, so Zoey what can you do?" Dimitri asked. She said something then there was a fire in her palm, then she mumbled more things, air surrounded the fire, then water put out the fire. She showed us all her elements.

I nodded, "Sweet." I said. She smiled "My friends also have elements too, only one, but still helpful." she said motioning to her friends.

I nodded, "Then pack your bags you guys, your coming."

A wave of nausea rolled over me, "Dimitri!" I said jumping in front of Lissa and Christian.

"You wont be going any ware Rose." a huge brunette guy strigoi said walking in threw the door, followed by 4 other strigoi. Two strigoi appeared on either side of the stage also.

"A group of 50 or so of us took St. Vladimir's, but when we found out who were seeking wasn't their, we took the school anyways and tracked you down." he said smiling.

"So you've been looking for me?" I asked. He nodded, "And you too Dimitri. You two are of the most talented we have ever seen, we need strong leaders, and you two fit the bill." he said.

"So, your going to kidnap us and turn us into strigoi?" I asked. They nodded, "Unless you do it willingly." he said.

I pretended to think for a minute, my Rose sarcasm kicking in. "How bout we kick your asses, then go save our school?" I said.

He smiled, "That's what I thought you would say." he said pointing at Dimitri and I.

"Christian!" I yelled. He blasted the 4 strigoi on the stage, they stumbled back I charged one and staked him. I was pulling my stake out when another grabbed me and threw me to a wall.

I protected my head so I wouldn't be knocked unconscious and then when the strigoi came running at me again, I swept him out from under his feet and sprung up.

I got two good punches to his nose before the third one broke it, I was about to finish him off when another strigoi attacked me.

"Rose!" I herd Lissa yell. I looked over and one strigoi was holding her. Oh no he did not. She was my best friend and I was her guardian, now I was really pissed off.

I threw the strigoi off me, and plunged the stake threw his heart. He screamed and I smiled.

The one who's nose I broke came charging at me, I jumped over him and spun around, digging the stake in his heart.

"Rose!" I herd Dimitri yell, he was fighting a strigoi and motioned towards Lissa, Christian was trying to blast one of the strigoi who was holding her. I lept towords another strigoi who was heading to help the one holding Lissa.

I jumped lifting off the floor and kicked him in the back. He fell forward, but caught himself and whipped around. He was a fast one.

I fought him, madly deflecting his punches. He kicked me once in the ribs once, it definitely broke. But then I got the best of him, punching him in the throat, then taking his hesitation and staking him.

The strigoi that was holding Lissa was now on the ground being burned to a crisp by Christian.

Lissa was standing behind him.

Now there was only two left. I had killed 3, Dimitri had 2 and the one Christian was currently frying.

"Obviously we've underestimated you." the strigoi said and turned on his heel and ran out of the building. We would have pursued them, but they were way too fast.

"Grab some bodies and some marshmallows you guys, were havin' us a bon fire." I said grabbing a strigoi's feet and dragging him from the stage.

------------------

"We need a plan." Dimitri said pacing the floor of our room, we were going to take turns staying up on guard.

He sighed and sat down. "We cant exactly make a plan if we don't know what the set up is though." he said. Kneading his forehead.

I started rubbing his shoulders in a comforting mannor. "Don't strain your self Dimitri." I said kissing his neck. He was really tense.

Lissa and Christian were sound asleep in their bed. "But what can we do?!" he said jumping away from my touch and raising his voice.

I cringed back from his out burst, he looked at me with sad eyes. "I'm sorry Roza…" he said. I smiled. "I know baby." I said taking his hand and pulling him on the bed with me.

He smiled and wrapped his hands around my waist, pulling me down on top of him. He leaned up and kissed me. I snuggled up into his neck inhaling his scent. "Mmm." he moaned as I drew circles on his chest.

My eye lids grew heavy and I slowly fell into a very nice sleep. Until I was suddenly on a beach with soft pink sand and aqua water. Adrian.

"Hello Little Dhampir." I herd Adrian behind me say. I turned around to be met with his green eyes.

"Hey Adrian." I said, sitting down in the sand. He sat next to me and swept a hand over my cheek and brushed a hair back behind my ear.

"HOLY SHIT!" I yelled. "WHY DIDN'T I THINK OF THIS BEFORE!" I jumped up and pulled Adrian up with me.

"Your at the academy! Oh my god! YOUR AT THE ACADEMY! Is everyone okay?!" I said. He sighed. "They got a few of the guardians, their looking for you and Dimitri."

"But everyone's fine, Lissa is worried about you though." he said. I looked at the sand sadly, "So how are you?" I asked. He smiled a little.

"Better now that I've seen you." he said. I remembered why I was so happy then. "This is so perfect! You're the best!" I yelled. He chuckled, "And why is that?"

"Because you Adrian are going to get us in."

* * *

I woke up from talking to Adrian. "GET YOUR ASSES OUT OF BED!" I screamed. Dimitri jumped to his feet, Lissa sat up and looked around, while Christian grumbled and rolled over.

"What is it?" Dimitri asked.

I smiled, "Were all major idiots." I said. "I know you are Rose now shut up, I'm sleeping." Christian said sitting up.

"I would beat he crap out of you, but I am way to exited because, I don't know how we over looked this…we have Adrian!" I yelled happily.

Lissa screamed and ran over to me. We hugged and screamed some more. Dimitri looked at me, "I new you would think of something." he said smiling proudly.

I looked at Christian. "Wow, were are idiots." he said. We laughed.

------------------

I told Dimitri and the others about what Adrian new, and it was perfect, we now had an inside 'agent'.

We now new how they were set up, but 50 strigoi would be hard to take on. The teachers were tied up, so we would need more Guardians to free them, so the extra help would be the hardest to get.

"I know some people in Russia," Dimitri said taking out a phone and calling. I took Lissa's phone and called my Mother. She answered on the first ring, "Mom, have you heard?" I asked. "No, what is it?" she asked. "The academy's been taken over." I said. "WHAT!?!?!?!?!" I heard her scream in my ear. "We have a plan," I said. I explained the plan to her. After a while she sighed, "Write down this number." she said. "Why?" I asked grabbing a pen and paper, "Because, It's your father."

I wrote the number down, listening intently at his reputation. When I hung up the phone I just stared at the number, I Rose Hathaway, was scared. I looked at Dimitri. "So far I have 26 people," he said. I nodded, "I have his number." I said. He paused, "Who's?" he asked. "My Fathers. He's Abe." I said.

Dimitri did a double take, "Your Father is Abe?!" he said. I nodded, his eyes widened, his Moroi wealth and reputation was well known.

I laughed, "So you better not dump me, or I'll send him after you." I said jokingly. He laughed, "I would never." he said and kissed my nose.

I took a deep breath, then called the number. "Hello?" a voice said. "Abe?" I asked. "Yes." he said. I cleared my throat, "It's Rose…your daughter."

-----------

After talking to Abe, he told me he could round up at least 50 guardians…which was a lot. Dimitri wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my neck.

I hmm'd happily. He chuckled and stood up straighter. I took the hint and stood on the other side of Lissa and Christians door, acting as security guards.

A few students walked by, the guy winking at me. I shot my foot out to trip him, only to have Dimitri stop the kid before he could trip. I glared at the kid one more time, before returning my foot back to resting against the wall.

Dimitri chuckled, I turned and looked at him confused. "Wow Comrade, I didn't expect a chuckle, maybe a zen lesson or something." I said. He smiled, "Its hard to yell at you Roza." he said tucking a strand of my hair behind my ear.

I smiled, and kissed him.

-----------

This was it. Lissa and Christian were hiding with 10 guardians back at The House of Night, and the other 80 guardians, who had come to help us get the academy back, and Dimitri and my self, were circled around the perimeter of the school. It was day time, so we had the advantage.

The head guardians of the groups all had ear pieces, and since I new the academy, guess who was a head leader. That's right, me!

"Hathaway, Rivers, Martin and Vanosh, move your teams in after Beta team." I heard Dimitri, the leader of the operation, say into the ear pieces. I told my group to get ready. Once we heard the signal, we all jumped the wall, and had our stakes read in our hands.

The first group of Guardians, had gone in, and some were throwing out dead strigoi bodies. They were burning up in the sun, as we went in threw the doors.

The Beta team was battling some strigoi, "You 4 stay and help, you 6, come with me." I said. We crept along the halls, occasionally coming across a strigoi, and killing them.

We came to the cafeteria door, it was locked and wasn't budging. That's were they were probably hiding the students, and the Guardians. I banged on the door, yelling as loud as I could. "Eddie!" I instantly heard voices, confirming that people were in there.

A minute later I heard a faint voice yelling, "Rose! Kirovas door trap-" he was cut off.

"Dammit! Dimitri, don't send any teams in threw Kirovas office, it's a trap!" I yelled into the ear piece. "Got it." I hear him say. "Windows." he then said.

I turned to my six, "Go out threw this window, then climb up threw the other windows, and get as many strigoi as you can, free the guardians and novices first once you get it." I said. They nodded, I waited till there were all out the window, and then jumped out after them.

We climbed up the side, I lead them up the side, and placed them at various windows. We all broke in, and climbed threw. I requested back up, and so there were guardians breaking threw the other set of widows on the other side of the café, and coming in behind us.

I broke threw the glass, and held onto the top of the window, I flew in, feet first, and knocked down, and landed on a strigoi. I fell on top of him, driving my stake threw his heart.

The guardians and novices were tied up, I went to the first one closest to me. It was Alberta. I untied her wrists, "You guys okay?" I asked. She sprung up, smacking a strigoi that was charging me, I threw her an extra stake, and she plunged it into his heart.

"Thanks." I said. She looked at me and nodded, "Thank you Rose." then took off uniting other guardians.

--------

After hours of fighting, and burning bodies, we had finally freed the school. There were about 60 strigoi, and all of them were dead. 12 Guardians were killed, and one of the elementary teachers.

I was helping burn some bodies when Dimitri came over. He smiled and hugged me. I squeezed him and kissed his cheek.

"You're a good captain Comrade." I said smiling. He chuckled, "I love you my Roza." he said kissing me. I threw my arms around his neck, "I love you too Dimitri."

**Reviews are welcomed! Remember one shot! **


End file.
